The Big Switch
by Dessa
Summary: Satoshi-tachi are camping, when the unexpected happens. Please R/R **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

The Big Switch By Dessa, Ree-chan Peekster, Brocklover, Mewtwo of Metropolis, Aragyné, and Catherine Albright  
  
Dessa's Note: This started out as an interactive/round robin fic on Brocklover's message board. However, since then, I have learned my lesson on interactive fics. Never again (actually, there is one other story, done shortly after this, but no more after that). Anywho, this is HIGHLY altered from the original story that was produced. Why? Because some of the authors posted once or twice, and didn't pay attention to what was already written, and few of the characters fit in the story together. So the sections that don't fit with the main story have been removed.  
  
Disclaimer: Satoshi-tachi and all Pokémon belong to Nintendo, et all. Sailor Pluto belongs Takeuchi Naoko. Everyone else belongs to their creators... umm... that would be Dessa is Dessa's, Chan and Myuu is Peekster's, Melissa and Cutie are Mewtwo's, Angelina is Brocklover's, Aragyné and Blaze (Booster) are Aragyné's, and Catherine and Blaze (Ponyta) are Catherine's.  
  
NOTE TO THE OTHER AUTHORS: I started this story, and me and Peekster finished it. It also is a very important chapter in the other stories Peekster and I (and Dugtrio) write. If you do not like your work being put up here, let me know and I will remove your parts/characters.  
  
Dessa's Note (2): The first names listed are the characters, the 2nd is the body. And Japanese names are used. Also, as I did with Vampire of Lavendar Town (this comes first, though), I'll mark the original # of parts at the end of each chapter. Oh, and human talk will be marked with "(text)", psychic talk and thoughts are in italics, and pokémon talk in ~(text)~. And the pokémon-in-human-bodies can understand what the humans-in-pokémon- bodies are saying.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dessa woke up, and couldn't figure out where she was. It was dark all around her, and she couldn't even see her hands. She wandered around, until she found an ornate door. When she touched the door, it began to glow, and she saw that it was the Time Gate. "Puu?" she called, but there was no answer. Then Dessa's foot kicked something. When she reached down to pick it up, she found that it was the Time Key. "Pluto would never leave the Time Key alone. I'd better go to Earth and find out what's going on, and how I got here." She picked up the time key, and tried to teleport, but she found she couldn't. She looked down at herself, and saw that she wasn't herself, but Sailor Pluto!! "How did this happen?" She used the Time Key, and opened the Door, and traveled back to the 21st Century, to find Brock and the others, and her own body, where she suspected Puu was.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile... Melissa sat up and stared hard. She was seeing everything differently. It was crisper and sharper, and brighter. She curled her tail... A tail! She knew she hadn't gone to bed the previous night in Mewtwo or anthro form. She looked at herself and realized she was an Eevee. Her Eevee, Cutie, to be exact. She leaped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. There she saw herself. "Master?" ~Cutie?~ "What happened?" ~I don't know, and I don't intend on staying an Eevee!~ "I don't wanna be you, either."  
  
*******  
  
"Chaaaa" Satoshi yawned as he woke up. ~Why in the world do I sound like Pikachuu?~ ~Look at yourself, Satoshi.~ It was Kasumi who spoke, but he heard it in Koduck. How he understood it, he didn't know, but when he looked over to where the voice came from, he saw Koduck, with Rocon standing next to it, at his eye level. Satoshi looked down, and saw that he was Pikachuu!! ~What is going on?!?!~ ~How should we know? We're in the same mess.~ It was Rocon who spoke, but it was Takeshi's voice. ~We have a bigger problem.~ Satoshi/Pikachu, Kasumi/Koduck, and Takeshi/Rocon looked over to where they saw Dragessa standing. ~I don't know where Dessa is, but it stands to figure that if we are in our Pokémon's bodies, that means that our Pokémon are in our bodies somewhere. And that means that Dessa is in my body, and has all of time sitting on her shoulders!~  
  
******* The Myuu, sitting not far away, didn't join in the conversation. So I'm in my Myuu's body, Satoshi is in Pikachu, Kasumi is in Koduck, Takeshi is in Rocon, and Sailor Pluto is in Dragessa, and our bodies are somewhere else, with our Pokémon in us. What is going on?!?! Chan/Myuu floated up into the air. I do not like this... he thought to himself. Only some very strong power can do this to us. "There you are!" a voice said. Chan/Myuu whipped around and saw himself, or rather, his body. ~Myuu?~ he asked. "Uh huh. Is this your idea of a joke?" Myuu/Chan asked. ~I didn't do it. I wouldn't go this far to play a prank. I don't know if I even have the power to do it,~ Chan/Myuu protested. Myuu/Chan was trying to figure out if he should believe his master. Finally he decided that his master wouldn't go this far to play a joke. And certainly not on his Myuu. He knew better than to do that. "So if you didn't do it, who did?" Myuu/Chan asked him. ~I don't know?~ Suddenly a sharp pain struck Chan/Myuu. He groaned and doubled over. ~My head!~ he yelped. "Huh?" Myuu/Chan asked. "It's a psychic attack! Use your bubble shield." Chan/Myuu formed a force field bubble around himself. The pain almost instantly stopped. "Where'd it come from?" ~I'm not sure. All I know is that it was strong and it was trying to control me,~ Chan replied. Just then Satoshi/Pikachuu, Takeshi/Rocon, and Kasumi/Koduck ran up. They had heard the commotion. Sailor Pluto/Dragessa was right behind them. ~What's going on?~ Satoshi/Pikachuu asked. ~Is Chan okay?~ "For now he is," Myuu/Chan replied. Turning to his master he said, "I don't know why they're attacking you but I think you might be safer in the pokeball." ~Pokeball...~ Chan/Myuu echoed warily. The attack had taken a lot of his energy. Probably because that was just to weaken him. The next blow was to gain control of him. Myuu/Chan took out a pokeball. Aiming it at his worn out master, he recalled Chan. ~That looks awkward,~ Takeshi/Rocon replied. "I know but he'll be safe there until we find out what's going on," Myuu/Chan replied. ~What if it takes too long?~ Kasumi/Koduck asked. "Then I'll let him out. He'll have to stay in the bubble though. He isn't coming out for awhile. He was badly weakened by that blow." ~Poor Chan,~ Kasumi/Koduck replied.  
  
*******  
  
Somewhere in the forest, a dark figure listened to the conversation telepathically. His plan was unfolding and nothing was going to stop it. The figure tilted his head back and laughed wildly. His laughter filled the air and echoed through the forest.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A female Booster with a daisy tiara adorning her head approached Satoshi/Pikachuu-tachi. She peered over at Kasumi/Koduck. ~Kasumi? Is that you?~ ~Yes... who are you?~ ~It's me, Aragyné,~ said Aragyné/Blaze. ~I thought I heard your voice. Satoshi? Takeshi?~ she queried. ~Well, I guess I'm not the only one who woke up in the wrong body today. What's going on? It's not very assuring to know that your Pokémon is running amok in your body.~ ~Yeah and the Ponyta Blaze is bound to get in some trouble,~ said a large Ponyta coming from behind Aragyné. It was Catherine Albright. ~CA, is that you? asked Kasumi waddling forward. ~Yup. So where are our Pokémon and our bodies?~ CA asked eating a blade of grass. ~I have no idea, but we have to find them fast,~ said Takeshi as the sound of thunder filled the air...  
  
*******  
  
A burst of light signified the arrival of Dessa/Sailor Pluto to the forest. She grasp the Time Staff for dear life, and hoped she wouldn't have to use it. She had somehow retained her telepathic abilities, but that didn't help her find the real Sailor Pluto. Puu would be mad at her for leaving her post, but she had to get this fixed. "Hello, my dear," a voice called from behind her. "Wha--?" She tried to raise a psychic shield, momentarily forgetting that she wasn't in her own body. Turning around she saw a large man, cloaked in a black cape. "This turned out better than I expected. Not only a psychic, but also the Guardian of Time. Now you will be mine!" Dessa/Pluto held up the Time Staff, trying to use Sailor Pluto's Dead Scream, but she did not know how, nor did she have the energy. She screamed as he psychically assaulted her, and as she fell unconscious, he took the Time Staff from her.  
  
*******  
  
Chan/Myuu heard commotion coming from outside. ~What's going on?~ he asked weakly. Oh nothing much. Just a Booster and a Ponyta with their masters in their bodies... Myuu/Chan replied telepathically. ~Great...~ Chan/Myuu muttered. ~Now we have a Rocon, Koduck, Pikachu, Myuu, Ponyta, and Flareon misplaced. Plus, Dragessa and Sailor Pluto...~ I see you're feeling better, Myuu/Chan commented. ~A little. I wish I knew what was going on.~  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Dessa/Pluto woke up, she didn't know where she was. Groggily, she rolled over, and as she did, she saw the long green hair. I'm still in Pluto's body, she thought. "So, you're awake." Flipping over, Dessa saw the dark man who had attacked her. Instantly and instinctively, she lashed out with telepathic power, but nothing happened, and she caught a lash back. "I am also psychic, young..." He paused, waiting for a name. "Dessa. I put blocks up, so that you could not attack me, and also put a mechanism in, so that you cannot stray far from me. More efficient than tying you up, I'd say." "Why have you done this?" "You will find out, when the time comes. But if it offers any consolation, you were not my first choice, and I probably will still need the other. However, your acquiring of Sailor Pluto's body and powers may prove to my advantage." It was then that Dessa saw the Time Staff in his hands. She rushed at him, full psychic power flowing, and was unconscious before she hit the ground. "She'd better learn against that soon. She'll be no good to me then."  
  
*******  
  
Chan/Myuu awoke with a start. He had a lot of energy now. ~Too much energy,~ he told Myuu/Chan. Myuu/Chan let him out. He put on a bubble shield and flew around the group in circles. ~I don't think I've ever seen a Myuu fly that fast before,~ Takeshi/Rocon replied. Satoshi/Pikachuu and Kasumi/Koduck nodded in reply. ~I hear some Myuu's get really hyperactive,~ Arie/Blaze commented. ~But this one takes the cake.~ ~Been sleeping too long,~ Catherine/Ponyta replied. The others laughed. "We still need to find your bodies," Myuu/Chan said. "They could be in trouble if whoever that attacked Chan found them." ~I just had a scary thought. What if this person found my body with Dragessa inside it?~ Sailor Pluto/Dragessa said. Myuu/Chan frowned. Chan/Myuu, having run off some of the energy, came down and sat on his shoulder. ~Why are you still in that bubble?~ Satoshi/Pikachu asked stupidly. Myuu/Chan shook his head. Chan/Myuu sent a telepathic punch to Satoshi. ~Ow...~ Satoshi/Pikachu whimpered in reply. ~Don't be stupid, Satoshi,~ Chan/Myuu said sternly. ~Or I'll do worse.~ He floated up into the air and waved the others to follow. ~Come on! he called. We have to find your bodies before this psychic does.~  
  
*******  
  
When Melissa and Cutie walked into her shop, Angelina didn't pay much attention. But when Melissa started wandering aimlessly around the store, and Cutie hopped up on the counter she was leaning on, she looked curiously at the Eevee. "Cutie, what's wrong? Melissa?" ~Angelina, it's me!~ "Melissa? You're Cutie?" ~Yes, and I don't know what's going on. Do you know where Takeshi and Dessa are?~ "I think they were on a camping trip with Satoshi, Kasumi, Arie, and Catherine, but I know where they were headed. We'll meet them there, okay?" ~Okay! Cutie, let's go!~  
  
*******  
  
PUU!!!!!!!!! The cry cut through the minds of all in their campsite, and there was no doubt who it had come from. Dessa? Sailor Pluto answered. It's me, but I need to go. He'll wake up soon, and catch me. Dessa?!?!?! But there was no answer. ~Where do we go now?...~ Chan/Myuu asked. A loud shriek echoed through the woods. ~That sounded like me!~ Kasumi/Koduck said.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"That was a very stupid thing you did," the dark man told Dessa, as he threw her against a tree with his psychic power. "Everything would've been going smoothly until you had to send that little SOS. Do you think I wouldn't hear? You are not used to that body, and without your Pokémon physiology, you are no match for my psychic attack." It took all of Dessa's strength to keep from passing out, but she would not give him the pleasure. If only she could get her hands on the Time Staff. But that he held tightly in his hand, not releasing the grip for one second. "I was gonna go easy on you, but not now. Now you will pay for defying me, and you will learn obedience." With that, he forced her to her feet, and she was made to help him take down the campsite, and help him pack and carry the gear. "Why are you doing this? Why do you need me? And who is this other you speak of?" "You will learn of my plan when I am ready. But this I will tell you: Though you were not my first choice, I will use your trainer's abilities with time to implement my plan. I have observed you and the other for quite a while, and learned of both of your special...abilities." Here he paused, as if remembering what had happened, or trying to word the happenings correctly. "I saw you, in your human form- "Dessa"- and recognized the power you held, psychically. Later I realized that the small, purple Pokémon I saw was also you. This, I knew would help me to catch you, because you would switch with your trainer, thanks to my spell. Unbeknownst to me, was that your trainer was the Guardian of Time. The other, at first, I thought was like you, but now I know I was wrong. His abilities are similar to yours, but not the same. And if I could control that, it could work to my advantage." "Chan!" Dessa thought quietly. "So, his name is Chan. This helps greatly. Come, we must be moving."  
  
*******  
  
After a few minutes, with Satoshi/Pikachuu getting hit by Chan/Myuu several more times, they found Takeshi's, Kasumi's, and Satoshi's bodies. Koduck/Kasumi was freaking out for running into a rather sharp branch. ~Koduck...~ Kasumi/Koduck said shaking her head. Chan/Myuu laughed. ~I thought it was bad when you freaked out while you were still in your own body, Kasumi,~ he taunted. Kasumi/Koduck charged, or waddled as fast as she could, at him. Chan/Myuu easily dodged. Takeshi/Rocon got in between the two and stopped the fight. "This is awkward," Pikachu/Satoshi said. "I don't want to be in this body." Koduck/Kasumi had by now calmed down and was sitting in the grass staring off into space. "What's going on?" Rocon/Takeshi asked. "If we knew, we would have fixed it by now... I hope," Myuu/Chan said. ~Where is Dragessa?~ Sailor Pluto/Dragessa asked worriedly. ~I hope she was smart enough to stay where she was when she woke up.~ Chan/Myuu paced nervously again. He had the strange feeling that he was being watched. "Why aren't you in your bubble?" Myuu/Chan demanded. ~Because I got tired of it. Does anyone else feel like they're being watched?~ Chan replied not pausing in his pacing, or floating back and forth in the air. ~Why would anyone want to watch us?~ Satoshi/Pikachu asked stupidly. Chan/Myuu was about to hit him but Pikachu/Satoshi did the honor for him. ~Satoshi! Keep in mind that Dessa sent an S.O.S. call in the middle of the night. That means she ventured out, probably looking for us, and got into trouble.~ ~I was hoping that she was just trying to figure out what happened,~ Sailor Pluto/Dragessa said shaking her head sadly. ~We are in big trouble if that's the case.~ ~I'd hate to admit it, Pluto, but it is. She wouldn't cry like that if she was trying to contact you.~ Chan/Myuu said softly. ~Hello?~ a voice echoed in Eevee. The group looked in the distance. An Eevee and two women were in the distance looking for someone.  
  
*******  
  
A giant storm sent all three groups scurrying to caves for the night. Takeshi and his group were crammed into a little cave; Melissa, Angelina, and Cutie had an alcove just big enough to be comfortable; and Dessa and the Dark Man had a cave that was quite large. After he had lit the fire and gone to bed, Dessa lie awake and pushed at the psychic barriers he had created. She could not budge them, so, resigned, she lay down, and as her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of posts: 3 


	5. Chapter 5

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Everyone in the forest was woken in the middle of the night, by a psychic backlash. No one knew exactly where it came from, but everyone had their suspicions. In the camp where Dessa and the dark man were, Dessa was writhing in agony. She clutched her head, and started gasping for breath. Awakened by the psychic backlash, the dark man ran to her side, and forced himself into her mind, calming her violent throws. He held her head in his lap, as he controlled the psychic energy flowing from her unconsciousness, and let her laps into sleep. Later that night, Dessa awoke, and was surprised to find her resting on his lap. She looked up, and he immediately put her back to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
When Dessa woke up the next morning, she saw the dark man outside, watching. When he noticed that she had woken up, he came back into the cave. "Do you remember anything that happened?" "No. Just waking up once--" He held a finger to her lips. "You are very strong. You know this, and I have told you this also. So that you could not escape me, I placed psychic barriers in your mind. But I underestimated your unconsciousness, and that is what caused last night's commotion. Your unconsciousness had attempted to break down the barrier, and when you finally weakened the barrier, it created a psychic backlash on both sides. The backlash on the outside was just enough to wake me up, and probably the others in the forest, but on the inside... On the inside, your already weakened unconsciousness went into seizures. That is what caused you your pain. I entered your mind, and was just barely able to control your unconsciousness before you were killed." "You... saved me?" "Yes. As I've said before, I need you. You and Chan. We were going to move out today, but it may need to wait until later. There is a small stream nearby. Why don't you go and get a little washed up." Dessa did as he suggested, and nearly jumped when she heard rustling in the bushes, and out popped Cutie, Melissa, and Angelina. "Melissa? Angelina?" "Sailor Pluto," Angelina replied, bowing, as did Cutie, and, afterward, Melissa. "So, you're having the same problem as me. You're bodies got switched." "Dessa?!?!" Angelina exclaimed. Dessa just nodded. "Go, find the others. Tell them I am fine for now, and for Chan to watch out." ~But, why don't you come with us?~ "I can't. Just go, NOW!" The two girls and the Eevee moved off quickly, and Dessa soon lost sight of them.  
  
*******  
  
Chan/Myuu sensed the air nervously. A violent psychic backlash had woken him up in the middle of the night. Dessa had been trying to break something down. And for some reason, it had grown too powerful. Powerful enough to wake him and the others up. But unlike the others, Chan/Myuu was unable to get back to sleep. He sat on a rock unprotected. He was sleepy but for some reason didn't fall asleep. He yawned rather loudly before hearing a crash in the bush.  
  
~Who's there?~ he demanded threateningly.  
  
An Eevee and two girls stepped out and immediately backed up from the wary Myuu which was ready to attack.  
  
~Wait, Chan! We're on your side!~ the Eevee cried.  
  
Chan/Myuu's eyes widened and narrowed. ~How'd you know it was me? And who are you?~  
  
The Eevee sighed. ~I was right. It is you... My name is Melissa. I'm in my Eevee, Cutie's body. That's me right there. This is Angelica. She runs a herb shop in town. I don't know if you've been there or not but the others have. We have news for you... it's about Dessa.~  
  
~That's how you found out?~ Chan guessed.  
  
Uh huh... We found Dessa nearby washing. We told her to come with us but she told us no and that we needed to get out of her and find you guys and warn you to watch out for some reason.~ Melissa/Cutie replied.  
  
Chan/Myuu stared at them. ~I wonder what she meant,~ he wondered out loud. ~Maybe we should look for her. Lead us to the place where you found her.~  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Angelica asked.  
  
~Do we have a choice? I want to see if I can find out what's going on.~  
  
*******  
  
The group stood outside the cave where Dessa had undoubtedly spent the night. Chan/Myuu could sense her presence in the cave even though she was no longer there. But there was also another presence. A presence that warned of danger. But what is was Chan didn't know.  
  
~Now what?~ Satoshi/Pikachu asked.  
  
~We try to figure out where Dessa went,~ Chan/Myuu said simply.  
  
~What if we get caught?~ Satoshi/Pikachu whined.  
  
"By what?" Myuu/Chan asked.  
  
Satoshi/Pikachu fell silent. Chan/Myuu flew around the area looking for any sign or trace of Dessa and/or the source of the dangerous presence.  
  
~I wish I knew what was going on,~ Chan/Myuu said to himself as he searched.  
  
Suddenly he sensed someone watching him. Looking around nervously he saw no one.  
  
~Myuu?~ he questioned.  
  
He wished he had his own body back. It would be easier for him to sense where this feeling was coming from.  
  
~Myuu!~ he called urgently. ~Come here!~  
  
Myuu/Chan and Puu/Dragessa ran over.  
  
"What?" Myuu/Chan asked.  
  
~I think I found a trail but do you get the feeling that someone is watching us?~ Chan/Myuu replied.  
  
He flew back and forth hoping to get a better sense of what it was.  
  
*******  
  
As Dessa and the dark man walked, she attempted to make conversation.  
  
"You know my name, so why don't you tell me yours?"  
  
"... Brandon Savid."  
  
"Will you tell me what this is all about?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Just then, Brandon heard voices, and quickly hid himself and Dessa in the bushes. All of a sudden, Chan/Myuu, Myuu/Chan, Sailor Pluto/Dragessa, and all of the others passed by. Dessa watched as Brandon's eyes started to glow, and everyone passed out, including Dessa. He quickly grabbed Sailor Pluto, Dessa, Chan, and Myuu, woke the Ponyta up, and galloped off.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


	6. Chapter 6

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Dessa's note: Ya know, as I'm re-reading this and getting it ready to upload, I realize how badly our writing styles mesh, and that some of our word usages are corny... maybe someday I'll completely re-write this (and the others) in my own style, to make it flow better... oh well, the story's still good. Also, part of the "backpack" scene is missing. I think it was part of what I deleted from the story, because it made no sense...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Chan awoke to furious shaking.  
  
Wake up! Myuu said. We're back in our own bodies and we need to escape!  
  
Chan groaned as he tried to move.  
  
"I'm too tired," he said dizzily.  
  
"Doesn't matter anyway," a voice said. "You're not going anywhere. You can't escape me. Dessa has already learned that, Chan. Call your Myuu back into its pokeball."  
  
Chan reluctantly obeyed the order when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Once he did what he was told, the pain went away.  
  
"I have control of you," the man explained. "That's what I was trying to do when I attacked you earlier."  
  
Chan opened his eyes. He saw a young man with dark hair.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked weakly trying to sit up.  
  
"Brandon Savid," the man replied after a moment of silence.  
  
"Don't bother asking him what he wants, Chan. I already tried," Dessa said.  
  
Chan looked around. He saw Sailor Pluto and Dessa on the other side of the cabin that they were in.  
  
"Where are the others?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I imagine they're probably waking up about now," Brandon said. "Of course without you, who knows how they'll find us."  
  
"If you only wanted me and Dessa, why'd you switch the others' bodies too?"  
  
"To create confusion and to hide my intentions."  
  
Brandon was enjoying the questioning with Chan. Chan wasn't getting anywhere with it and it was tiring him out too.  
  
"You need some more rest," Brandon told Chan. "I don't know why, but you haven't gotten a lot of rest lately. I would have thought that you would have collapsed from exhaustion by now."  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile, the others were waking up.  
  
"I feel dizzy," Satoshi complained.  
  
"Hey, we're back in our own bodies!" Kasumi said with relief.  
  
"Um.. we have a slight problem... Chan, Myuu, and Sailor Pluto are missing, as well as CA's Ponyta," Takeshi pointed out.  
  
Vulpix and Pikachu were sniffing around the area put could find no trace of their missing companions.  
  
"What happened?" Melissa asked.  
  
"I don't know. We were following Dessa's trail and then all of the sudden we blacked out," Kasumi recalled.  
  
"Well, that's informative," Angelica said. "I'm wondering how we passed out."  
  
"Good question," Takeshi said nodding his head.  
  
he group walked around aimlessly for a few minutes before stopping to argue over what had happened to their three companions and which path to take.  
  
*******  
  
As soon as everyone was able, Brandon ordered them on their feet. They began to walk through the forest, and the farther they got, the thicker it became. When they took a short break, Dessa approached Brandon.  
  
"Please, tell us what this is all about."  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Is that why you kidnapped me? Kidnapped us? Because you thought that we wouldn't believe you? You're talking to a girl who lived her life until she was 16 and then she found out that she was a Pokémon!! What is this all about?"  
  
"A thousand years ago, around the same time as the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, the earth was almost destroyed as well. A device was built to save the earth, and it kept the Earth safe from similar occurrences. Somehow, that device was opened, and only the world's most powerful psychics stand even a little chance. Since you and Chan are at least related to Pokémon, you're stronger than even me, and since you are from the Moon also, I figured you'd be able to do it."  
  
"Is that all? I thought it was something important." Chan laughed weakly.  
  
"Dessa, you make jokes at the weirdest times," he grinned.  
  
Dessa shrugged, "That wasn't a joke, Chan."  
  
Chan laughed anyway. Brandon looked confused for a moment.  
  
"But Chan is weaker than me," Dessa commented thoughtfully.  
  
Brandon had a creepy smirk on his face that sent chills running down Chan's spine.  
  
"I have an idea... and it will work," he said.  
  
"Oh?" Dessa asked.  
  
"Uh huh. But I'm not going to tell you just yet," Brandon said.  
  
"Good. I don't think I want to know," Chan said.  
  
"Chan!" Dessa scolded.  
  
*******  
  
Kasumi was chasing Melissa around trying to get her backpack back.  
  
"Um, I though we were supposed to be looking for Chan, Pluto, and Dessa. Not to mention CA's Ponyta," Takeshi said as he stepped in between Kasumi and Melissa. "Give Kasumi back her backpack."  
  
Melissa did, though reluctantly.  
  
"Thank you. Now quit picking fights with each other. Melissa, did you see something?"  
  
"Yeah," Melissa nodded. "There's hoof prints on the ground over here. Whoever did this must have used Ponyta to carry the unconscious bodies."  
  
"I could have told you that!" Kasumi said.  
  
The two girls growled at each other and were about to start fist fighting when Takeshi stepped in between them again.  
  
"What is with you two?" he asked.  
  
"Do we want to know?" Angelica asked.  
  
"Probably not," Satoshi replied.  
  
"Are they actually Ponyta's hoofprints?" CA asked.  
  
Melissa looked at the prints once more and nodded. "Those are definitely Ponyta's."  
  
"Wait until I get my hands around that guys neck," CA growled.  
  
"I got an idea. Let's find them first and figure out why this guy is doing this before we ring anyone's neck," Takeshi said.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachuu agreed.  
  
The others nodded and the group set off following the hoof prints.  
  
*******  
  
Angelina was ahead of the group. Takeshi was in between Melissa and Kasumi trying to keep them from fighting, with Satoshi and the other pokémon trailing behind. Soon, she came to a fork in the path. She took the left one on a hunch and came across more Ponyta footprints. She followed them for awhile before looking back to ask Takeshi a question.  
  
No one there.  
  
"Guys?" she called. "Takeshi? Kasumi?"  
  
No response. It was getting dark out now and she really didn't want to be in the woods by herself at night. Deciding that they would probably figure out their mistake she camped just off the path where she hoped that no bad guys would see her.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	7. Chapter 7

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Meanwhile, the other group had finally reached the device and looked at it with awe.  
  
"This is what you need help with?" Chan asked. "No wonder. It's huge."  
  
Brandon nodded slightly. He had a plan but he still hadn't worked out all the details off it yet which is why he hadn't told the others.  
  
"We'll rest here and deal with it in the morning," he said. Waving a finger at Chan, he added, "Don't try anything. I know you're energetic, but it won't do any good with my barriers in you. And I wouldn't recommend fighting them."  
  
He then took out some chain. Each end had two cuffs which Brandon fastened around Chan's and Dessa's wrists. He, then, handcuffed Pluto to a nearby rock pillar and put Chan's backpack on the other side of the cave where he would be resting.  
  
Chan twisted at the chains in discomfort.  
  
"Chan, knock it off. That hurts," Dessa said.  
  
Chan continued until Dessa elbowed him sharply.  
  
"I don't need you trying to break loose of those. We don't need Brandon mad at us..." she said with a touch of anger.  
  
"I hate chains and cuffs. In fact, I hate being confined," Chan responded bitterly but did not try to resist the chains any more.  
  
"Don't tell me you're claustrophobic," Dessa said rolling her eyes.  
  
"What?!" Chan cried. "Why would I be scared?"  
  
Dessa tried to hide a laugh. "Nevermind, Chan."  
  
Chan twisted at the chains again until Dessa rammed him with her elbow again.  
  
"Would you two quit fighting before I get the wrong idea," Brandon called with a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"What idea would that be?" Chan demanded.  
  
"Chan..." Dessa warned.  
  
"Don't deny it. You know I'm right," Brandon replied with a laugh. "Settle down, or I WILL settle you down."  
  
Chan growled and reluctantly laid down not believing that he would sleep. After a few minutes he felt very sleepy.  
  
"Stop..." he groaned.  
  
Across the cave Brandon's eyes only glowed brighter.  
  
"You won't relax on your own..." he said.  
  
You don't have to do all this, Dessa projected directly to Brandon. We understand why you're doing this. We agree. We'll help you of our own free will, you don't have to force us. If you had've just asked...  
  
No, you wouldn't have. I know your kind too well. If I had've told you the whole story, you wouldn't have helped. You still don't know the complete story. You would not be so open with me if you did. The senshi knows, for she knows all of time. When you are ready, I will tell you the whole story. For now, you need to sleep. Dessa resisted, but soon, his power over came her, and she was asleep next to Chan. Are you awake, Sailor Pluto? Brandon quietly sent to her.  
  
Yes.  
  
You will not tell them why this was unsealed, will you?  
  
No, why would I?  
  
You are her trainer.  
  
It is true, I have trained her, but she is not the pokémon I was given thousands of years ago. For someone to grow... anyone, not just a pokémon, they must learn for themselves. Dessa is my pokémon, but she is her own person. If she finds out, she will on her own. I do not interfere in her life. It is like a child who has grown old enough to move out. The parent still keeps tabs on her, but lets her live on her own. I will not tell her that you were the one that opened the device.  
  
Sailor Pluto... Arigato.  
  
*******  
  
Takeshi groaned. Sitting up he yelled, "Kasumi, Melissa! If you two don't quit arguing, I'll will tie you up then tape your mouth shut."  
  
"Do it anyway," Satoshi suggested.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachuu agreed.  
  
Melissa and Kasumi had their hands at each other's throats and were beating each other up. They looked at Takeshi in fear for a moment and then let go. Melissa grabbed her sleeping bag and moved it across the cave.  
  
*******  
  
Brandon walked out of the cave and stared at the sky. He felt depressed and nervous. He didn't want anyone to know how the device was open. Sailor Pluto knew because she controlled time. Sighing he reflected on how this had happened.  
  
He was hiking in the woods when he came across the large cave. Curious to see what was in it, he walked in and had found the device. He didn't know what it was or what it did. Looking back at it, he realized how stupid he had been. He had used his psychic abilities to open it. It was afterwards that he found out what it did. It protected the earth from harm. Now with it open, they were all in danger. He had tried to close it but his powers were too weak, he would need to find powerful psychics in order to close it. During his search, he came across Chan and Dessa. He at first believed that they were the same species, but after watching them for awhile he realized that they weren't. Chan could morph because of his Ditto DNA. Dessa was a psychic pokémon. Though Chan was a strong psychic, stronger than Brandon possibly, he wasn't as strong as Dessa. But he figured out how to make Chan gain more powers... That part would come soon.  
  
*******  
  
The next morning...  
  
Chan awoke from his deep sleep. He closed his eyes and rolled over where he encountered Dessa. She woke up and pushed him off.  
  
"Dummy," she said.  
  
"Sorry," Chan replied. "I forgot that we were chained together. That's what happens when you're fast asleep."  
  
Dessa felt like elbowing him but when she saw the smirk on Brandon's face she decided against it.  
  
"You two like each other," he said.  
  
"No we don't!" Dessa and Chan replied in unison.  
  
Brandon laughed. "Prove it."  
  
Dessa thought he looked tired.  
  
"Did you get any sleep?" she asked.  
  
"No," Brandon replied.  
  
"Why?" Chan said.  
  
"Heh. It's not that simple when you have thoughts like mine running through your head," the psychic replied.  
  
"What kind of thoughts?" Dessa asked curiously.  
  
Brandon avoided her gaze and went outside. Dessa got up and followed him, dragging Chan behind her until he managed to get up.  
  
"Why won't you tell me?" she demanded.  
  
Brandon didn't answer. He was busy looking at a campfire which he was building to make them breakfast.  
  
"Fine, I'll ask Puu," she said turning around and stomping back into the cave, nearly running her friend over in the process.  
  
"Um... can you free us from these chains?" Chan asked Brandon as he was dragged away. "I fear she'll kill me if she keeps trying to run me over."  
  
"Puu!" Dessa said, "What is Brandon hiding?"  
  
"I can't tell you that," Pluto said. "It's not my business to give that out."  
  
Dessa growled and sat down.  
  
"I wish I knew what it was," she said. "It's driving me crazy."  
  
Chan rolled his eyes and coughed. At least she's not moving, he thought.  
  
*******  
  
Angelina smelled smoke. Campfire smoke.  
  
"Takeshi?" she called.  
  
Then she realized that she probably had just made a big mistake.  
  
"That was stupid of me," she muttered.  
  
"No kidding," came a voice behind her.  
  
It was Brandon.  
  
"What?!" she yelped.  
  
*******  
  
"Hey, is this a friend of yours?" Brandon asked as he dragged a struggling Angelina into the cave.  
  
"Yes," Dessa replied.  
  
"Good," Brandon commented. "She can keep you company."  
  
Dessa sighed.  
  
"How'd he find you?" Chan asked.  
  
"I was right outside the camp and shouted Takeshi's name. He heard me," Angelina said as she walked over to them. "Why are you chained together?"  
  
"It's a long story, and it's going to get even longer before we're done," Chan said.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 4 


	8. Chapter 8

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Brandon knew that he would have to cover up Angelina's tracks, or else he might be found. So, re-chaining everyone (Dessa with Pluto, and Angelina with Chan), because he didn't want anymore squabbles, he left. Dessa sat quietly next to Pluto, who she was still mad at, and thought of how much she had grown in these past few days. She could feel her power building, just waiting to burst free of the barriers. She hadn't felt this way since the day she first evolved from Dragessa into Anglessa.  
  
*******  
  
Chan's wrist were hurting badly so he was at the moment looking for something to pick the locks with.  
  
"I never thought I'd seen such a clean cave floor," he commented.  
  
He was ignored by the others which he didn't mind. He wasn't expecting a reply.  
  
*******  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Satoshi rolled his eyes as Melissa and Kasumi threatened to get in yet another fight. This time it was over who was going to was the breakfast dishes and who was going to dry them. While they were fighting Satoshi had started washing them with Takeshi next to him drying them.  
  
"I think they fight more than Kasumi and I do," Satoshi muttered.  
  
"You think?" Takeshi asked. "I know that they fight more than you and Kasumi."  
  
Satoshi decided to shut his mouth for awhile. Takeshi obviously hadn't gotten much sleep the night before.  
  
After another half an hour passed, they were ready to start their search again with no help from Kasumi and Melissa.  
  
"Hey, we're done with the dishes and we're ready to go. If you want to keep fighting... go right ahead. Satoshi and I are continuing on," Takeshi replied.  
  
The two girls stopped and gawked at them before picking up their stuff and trudging behind them.  
  
*******  
  
Brandon rubbed his eyes. The smoke from the campfire was irritating his eyes.  
  
"Um, can you let us go?" Chan called to him. "I think my wrists are about to start bleeding."  
  
"You shouldn't be struggling against the chains... they tend to cut wrist up after awhile," Brandon replied without looking up.  
  
Surprisingly the group inside the cave had remained quiet. One thing troubled Brandon though. Dessa was showing signs of increased power. He didn't know what it meant but he knew he wouldn't like it.  
  
Angelina was becoming restless. She was the type that needed her space. She looked about her area of confinement. Angelina had sensed a certain power emitting from Dessa. The power had Angelina puzzled. Angelina looked in the other direction. She had noticed that Chan was looking about the area. Hmm..., she thought, I guess he's looking for something to pick the lock with. A key would be nice.  
  
An idea then struck Angelina on her head. She would make a key. Few knew that that Angelina had powers of the Earth elemental because she used her powers only in certain situations. Plus, the power of Earth was not a psychic ability. Many, including psychics, were unable to sense it.  
  
Quietly, Angelina hummed to herself. She had concentrated her thoughts on making something to open the locks with. Slowly, a small key, made of metal, had appeared in her hands.  
  
Chan looked over at Angelina, seeing the little key. "Were did-" he started. Angelina hushed him.  
  
"I'll explain to you later," she said the Chan. Carefully, she slowly moved her hands, trying to prevent the chains from rattling. Angelina dumped the little piece of metal into Chan's hands. "Try to open the locks with it," she mumbled.  
  
Chan inserted the key into a lock. When he had turned it, they key had bent.  
  
"Oh, dear," sighed Angelina. "I guess I should have made the key stronger. I guess I can make another one..." Chan sighed and took the bent key out. He looked over to Brandon who was busying himself with making the meal. He didn't seem to notice that Angelina had made the key and was attempting to make another.  
  
Dessa fidgeted. Her eyes every now and then flashed with psychic power. Chan noted that Brandon had noticed this and was very uncomfortable with it.  
  
"Hurry up," he said to Angelina. "My wrists hurt really bad.  
  
All he wanted was to get free of the chains. He doubted that he could escape Brandon. Even if he weren't right outside the cave.  
  
*******  
  
Takeshi watched Kasumi chase Melissa around trying to get her backpack back. Melissa had taken it during another argument. This time, however, Takeshi didn't know what it was about.  
  
"Um... I don't think Angelina went this way," Satoshi commented.  
  
"I know. We have to turn back. I'm waiting for the girls to stop fighting before we continue on though," Takeshi sighed.  
  
"If we wait that long, we'll be dead," Satoshi said.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachuu agreed.  
  
*******  
  
Dessa felt weird. She didn't know if it was Brandon, or from the device, or from being out of her body, or this strange power building inside of her, but whatever it was, she didn't like it. She could feel Angelina doing something, but she didn't know what, until she saw the little keys. She nudged Pluto, and they went over and sat next to Angelina and Chan. When Angelina finally got the key to work, they unlocked all the chains, and snuck toward the cave entrance. When they got there, they surrounded Brandon, and Dessa confronted him. Her powers had been growing so much that she could no longer control them, and, in her fury, she broke the barriers that had been holding her back.  
  
"Tell us what's going on, now!"  
  
Her powers knocked Brandon back, and he knew that they would tear her apart if they went unchecked. So he tossed Sailor Pluto the time staff, and sent her a telepathic message, and, at the same time, took control of Chan and his powers. Between his and Chan's powers, and Pluto's Dead Scream, they were able to knock Dessa out.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Angelina asked, running to her fallen friend's side as Chan reeled from the force of the blow.  
  
"We must hurry. I need to put the blocks back up in her mind, before she awakes, not to control her, but to keep her powers under control. When she wakes up, I will tell you the whole story, and re-seal the device, before Dessa can no longer control her powers at all.  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 5 


	9. Chapter 9

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Dessa's note: Dragessa and Anglessa are female-only type pokémon, FYI.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Dessa woke up, she didn't know what was going on. But she was being held down by Angelina and Chan.  
  
"PUU!!" she yelled, but Pluto wouldn't help her. She began to struggle, until all of a sudden she couldn't feel her body anymore. She glared at Brandon, since that was about the only thing she could do at the moment.  
  
"She's awake, so tell us the whole story now," Angelina said.  
  
"Alright. The way the device was opened was... it was me. I didn't mean to, it was an accident. But it has to be sealed. The world depends on it! And it has to be soon, before Dessa loses complete control of her powers."  
  
"Tell us what we have to do," Dessa told him, breaking his hold on her. Brandon sighed.  
  
"Okay, but Chan isn't going to like it. I need you and Chan to focus your powers on the device. Then... when your human psychic energy runs out, you'll both need to transform into Dragessa..."  
  
"What?!" Chan interrupted. "No way!"  
  
"If I have to, I will force you to do it, Chan. I have control over you," Brandon growled.  
  
Chan backed away into the cave before whimpering.  
  
"Okay... but I'm not going to like it..." he said embarrassed.  
  
"You didn't let me finish... you may have to change into Anglessa too," Brandon replied.  
  
Chan glared at him but didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on, Chan!" Dessa exclaimed. "We have to help him."  
  
Chan growled but reluctantly started to focus his energy on resealing the device. Dessa did the same. Their energy came as two beams directed on the open device. At first they were strong, but soon began to weaken. The device began to hum.  
  
"We need to change," Dessa told Chan.  
  
Chan nodded and began to transform.  
  
This is demeaning! he sent to Dessa.  
  
It ain't nothing compared to Anglessa!  
  
The beams grew strong again and the device began to glow.  
  
"It's working!" Brandon cried with relief.  
  
Dessa and Chan were straining against the effort. They struggled to keep the beams strong but realized that they couldn't.  
  
No! Chan pleaded though he knew the answer.  
  
Change! Dessa commanded.  
  
Chan growled but obeyed. They changed into Anglessa. The beams grew bright and large. The device hummed even louder and started to close... slowly. The strain was almost too much for Chan but he kept doing it.  
  
Finally, after several minutes of struggling the device closed. Chan transformed back and collapsed nearly unconscious. Brandon helped him sit up.  
  
"You okay?" he asked gently.  
  
"I... don't... know..." Chan replied trying to focus his eyes which were spinning.  
  
*******  
  
Takeshi and the group after several minutes of arguing had gotten onto the path that Angelina had probably taken. In the distance they saw a bright glow. The glow of psychic power.  
  
"I think that's them!" Takeshi cried. "Let's go!"  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 2 


	10. Chapter 10

The Big Switch By a lot of people  
  
Chapter 10  
  
When everyone overcame the shock of the device finally being resealed, they realized that Anglessa was still floating in the air. Chan looked up, and he and Brandon both realized at the same time that she was glowing much brighter than even the psychic energy should have made her. Pluto and Angelina realized what was happening at the same time, and Angelina yelled, "She's evolving!!"  
  
With a giant flash of rainbowed light, she began to evolve. Her hair grew longer, and more golden colored, with long streaks of silver running through it, and in the twist holding it back. Her ears became pointed, and her wings more feathered, like a royal goddess. Her clothes became a short white dress, with a silver streamer down the front, and a gold bodice in the middle, with a long, transparent skirt flowing below. Her sleeves were golden and round, with silver cuffs, and transparent "wings" below them. A golden cape flowed behind her from her choker, connecting at her elbows. Her shoes were golden slippers, and her gloves came to a point at the base of her middle finger, of three.  
  
"Raifugami," Sailor Pluto said. Brandon, Chan, and Angelina looked at her questionably. "The Goddess of Life, guardian of all. Arguably the Pokémon counterpart of Sailor Cosmos, the guardian of order. This is why she was given to me, to teach her to control the power she would inherit."  
  
"I'd heard legends about her, but never dreamed she would be real," Angelina whispered.  
  
"So that's why her power was increasing so," Brandon commented. "Her body was getting ready for the evolution."  
  
As he said this, Raifugami transformed back into Dessa, and began to fall to the ground. Brandon and Chan caught her, and they carried her into the cave where she could rest.  
  
Chan sat down.  
  
"I'm tired," he explained.  
  
Brandon nodded as he waited for Dessa to come to.  
  
*******  
  
Takeshi was looking for a clue to where the others were. Satoshi got tired of looking.  
  
"Where are they?!!" he yelled.  
  
"Satoshi! Be quiet! Do you realize how much danger we could be in?" Takeshi growled almost hitting the younger boy.  
  
"What danger?" Sailor Pluto asked suddenly appearing in front of them.  
  
Takeshi let go of Satoshi, who fell to the ground with a rather loud thud.  
  
"The danger was over a long time ago."  
  
*******  
  
Chan watched as Sailor Pluto explained what happened to Takeshi and the other group.  
  
"That was unbelievable. I never knew that Anglessa had an evolution," he said quietly.  
  
Brandon had been staring into space for some reason. His eyes came back to focus.  
  
"I'm not even sure she knew," Brandon commented.  
  
"Why were you scared to tell us the truth?" Chan asked.  
  
"Because most people wouldn't have helped me if I had. I didn't want to take the chance with you."  
  
"We would have."  
  
"I know that now. Thank you for proving me wrong. There are some people who will help those in need. Thank you for showing me that."  
  
"You're welcome," Chan said with a gentle smile. He laid back and rested.  
  
*******  
  
Dessa did not wake up for a few days, for she had drained too much of her energy. Pluto, having gotten her Time Staff back from Brandon, returned to the Time Warp, to make sure nothing had gone amiss. Angelina and Melissa started their trek home, and Satoshi and Kasumi continued their camping trip with the others. Only Takeshi, Chan, and Brandon remained, Brandon to make sure Dessa was alright, and Chan and Takeshi out of their love and respect for Dessa. They respected her for her powers and abilities, not only as a pokémon, but also as a gym leader, but they loved her for Dessa, for who she was inside, the inner soul that transcended time and space, the soul behind not only the pokémon, but the pokémon master as well. She loved them as well, but for different reasons. Takeshi she loved as her dearest friend, the one she had grown up with, the one who had helped her to learn who she was, and been there through that difficult time. She loved Chan as well, because he was the only one that could truly understood where she was coming from. Chan was the only one in this world who was even remotely like her, part pokémon, part human. She could not choose between them, and they would not force her into it. Chan and Takeshi caught each other's eyes. They would let her decide, in her own time. If she chose one of them, so be it, it would not hinder their friendship. If she chose another, that would be to her discretion, and they would not stop her. She was her own person, not Sailor Pluto's pokémon, not a student at a prestigious school, not the pupil of an aging Pokémon Gym Leader. She was Dessa, the last pokémon of the Moon Kingdom, and the Goddess of Life, Raifugami. Whether or not she recalled this, or if it was just a fluke, it was her, and no one could deny her that. If it came again, it would, but that would not change anything. Dessa would never again be held back, or chained down. She would be free.  
  
The End  
  
*******  
  
Original # of parts: 3 


End file.
